


Engravings

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: The bench you like to sit on has names craved on it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159769
Kudos: 2





	Engravings

What was left of the winter snow had melted long ago and small puddles took their place. The afternoon rays shone on water matches, reflecting the bright, hot rays to your face. Breathing in the crisp air, you steadily made your way to your favorite spot at the school, under the cherry blossom tree. In front of the tree, there was a small, light green bench. The color was starting to fade and it had messy, carvings engraved in it.

Many students would carve into these kinds of bench. Normally, they would carve their own name and a someone who they had a crush on. Oftentimes, you were tempted to carve on it yourself, but always hesitated in the end in case someone saw you.

You sat down on the bench and set your bag next to you. Retrieving your phone from your bag, you checked the most recent message:

“ _U there already?”_ Your friend, Atsumu, texted you a minute ago.

_“Yeah I just sat down,”_ you replied back

“ _K give me like 2 minutes,”_ he replied

You placed your phone on your lap and focused on the area around you. The shade created by the tree’s petals felt very nice. A light breeze flew by, softly blowing some petals off. You closed your eyes, directing your attention to your other senses. The breeze felt refreshing; the air smelled clean; the faint cooing of pigeons was almost therapeutic. You moved your hands off you lap and placed them on the bench seat, brushing your finger tips on the carvings. Your eyes remained closed as you traced the small letters with your thumb, making out the names of the high school sweethearts from previous graduating years.

“Well someone looks sleepy,” a voice called out to you. Opening your eyes, you saw your friend look down on you. His face was red and dripping with sweat, “You better not make me carry you home ‘cause I just had practice.”

“No, I’m fine. Just enjoying the weather that’s all,” you placed your bag on your lap and patted the space next to you, “Take a seat, you look tired… and a little gross,” you laughed as Atsumu let out a huff.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute,” he sat next to you and wrapped his arm around you, “Besides, I’m not gross, just steamy!”

“Haha! Ew! Stop!” You begged and he let go while laughing. Instead, he moved his arm to rest on the backrest of the bench. You turned to look at him, “ _Soooo_ , how was practice?”

“Pretty good for the most part, but Osamu was being a whiny, little-” before he could finish, you cut him off by lightly slapping his arm. He rubbed his arm, “Ugh _fineee_. I won’t say it, but you gotta let me vent, jeez…”

“I’ll ask again. How was _practice_?” It came off more authoritative than you imagined, but it was good enough.

He threw his head back and sighed, “Pretty good, just Osamu was being,” he paused to look at you; your face said _don’t say mean things about your brother_ , “uhh… big-mouthed?” He grinned at that last part, “Ha, I might call him that next time… It gave me some ideas.” You slapped him a second time, but continued to converse with him as if you didn’t, “And why was he big-mouthed today?”

“He said that I was being too bossy,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “and it pissed me off ‘cause I’m playing as if we were at Interhigh Nationals.” He ran his hands through his damp, golden hair. However, Atsumu was bothered by how sweaty his hair felt so wiped his hand on his shorts, “Ok, maybe I’m a little gross today.”

“Oh, that reminds me! How do you feel about Nationals coming up?”

“Excited, but the team needs to hype up more,” he gripped his water bottle and chugged down some of his water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, “You’re gonna watch, right? It’s a little far but you should come to at least one game.” A smug smirk appeared on his face and his eyes was piercing into yours. He had managed to slip his arm around you with such a slick demeanor that you didn’t notice until now. His face was much closer to yours than where it was a few minutes ago.

You still had space to move around and such, but, honestly, you wanted him to get closer, “Maybe…”

“C’mon, you should!” A handsome smile was now written all over his face, “What do I gotta do to get someone as cute as you to come?” He looked down at the bench seats and noticed the carvings. He traced the names with his thumb just like how you did earlier, “What if we wrote our names on his bench?”

You felt your face heat up at his suggestion, “Why?”

“‘Cause you’d like that. Wouldn’t you?” His smug grin turned devilish, “We can add little hearts if you li-”

You slapped his arm a third time now, but you don’t respond. Instead, your eyes remained fixed on the carvings. The idea of permanently engraving your names together on this bench filled you with glee. If anyone were to find your names together, then you would not hear the end of it from your whole grade. Then again, the idea excited you. Your glance turned to Atsumu, “Sure, let’s carve our names _riiiight_ ,” you pointed at the small space on the backrest that was between the two of you, “here!”

His face frozen at your enthusiasm, but shook it off quick, “Okay! Yeah!” His face got even more red than when he arrived from the practice. He stood up and dug his hand into his pocket, removing a set of keys, “Care to do the honors?”

You giggled as he handed you the set of keys. Your hand came to a halt right in front of the spot, “I think you should help me.” He smiled and held your hand in his own. Together, you carefully traced your names on the bench, so that it was legible.

Once the names were engraved, Atsumu stated seriously, “I wasn’t kidding about the hearts.”

“Yeah, well neither was I,” you tried to look deadpan, but giggled when the first heart came out pointy.

“Oh yikes,” the setter remarked as the second heart looked more like an “M” on a “x”. After adding three more hearts, the pair looked at each other with beaming smiles, “Great! So now you are coming to Nationals!” You crossed your arms, “ _Anddd!_ We should come back here tomorrow;” he quickly remarked seeing your irritation, “this is _our_ bench now!”

You smiled at him and back at your names. Your thumb ran over the engraving, “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up! 
> 
> PS: I am normally active on the weekends!


End file.
